Wolf Princess
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: Abandoned after birth she had no one to turn to. Raised by a pack of wolves she was taught of the ways of the forest and became one with the other creatures there. Years later she was found by humans and brought back to their world. But danger is on the horizon and it will take everything she has learned to get her through it alive. Along the way she will find love. Remus/OC
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Princess Chapter 1

Painful screams were moving through the entire manor. Inside the birthing chamber a young mother was having a very rough time. The contractions were coming closer and closer together, causing her even more pain with each one that hit. The woman was sweating and her face was scrunched up. There were two other people in there with her.

One of them was a midwife kneeling beside the woman, trying to keep the woman's face cool with a wet cloth. The other was a healer at the edge of the bed, watching for when it was time for the mother to start pushing.

Finally after what seemed like hours it was time.

"Okay, I need you to push now," ordered the Healer.

The young woman obliged immediately.

Outside of the birthing chamber the woman's husband was anxiously waiting outside the door. His arms were crossed and he had a blank look on his face, but inside he was nervous for his wife.

Back inside the woman was pushing with all her might. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be much progress. She fell back against her pillows, gasping for air.

"You're almost there," said the Healer. "Just one more push. Come on, you can do it."

The woman took in a large breath. She grasped onto her sheets. Using all of her strength she pushed with all her strength, letting out a piercing scream, and the baby was released. She collapsed back onto her pillows s the newborn let out a wail, taking its first breath.

Outside of the birthing chamber the husband had been pacing, but hearing the child's wail stopped him in his tracks. His eyes were locked on that door.

The healer cut the umbilical cord while the midwife was cleaning the baby.

Right now the young mother was too tired to even sit up. The birth had taken a large toll on her. Just because she wasn't able to sit up didn't mean she couldn't use her voice.

"What…what is it," she asked, breathlessly.

The infant was now cleaned and wrapped up swaddled in a soft blanket. The midwife held the baby up for the mother to see. "A daughter, Mrs. Malfoy," spoke the midwife, smiling. "You have a fine daughter."

"A daughter," spoke Narcissa Malfoy, closing her eyes. How could this have happened? She had prayed and wished so hard for it to be a son not a daughter. Her husband had taken pride in thinking that he would soon be granted a son, an heir to the Malfoy legacy. He most certainly wasn't going to be pleased about this.

Sighing, Narcissa reached out her arms for the infant. "Let me see her," she said, tiredly.

The midwife obliged, bringing the baby over and putting the baby in the young mother's arms. The midwife helped Narcissa sit up and once she was in a good position Narcissa was able to get a good look at her daughter.

The infant was small, but healthy. Unwrapping the blanket Narcissa counted her daughters fingers and toes. They were all there. While wrapping the blanket back around her child she looked closely at her face. The child's face may still have been forming, but she could already tell that she was going to have her face. There was a tuft of blonde hair on the top of the child's head although it looked far more white than blonde.

Narcissa stroked a finger down the child's chubby cheek. Doing so woke up her daughter, opening her eyes. The color of her eyes was blue-gray. They were a mixture of her husbands and her own. Narcissa could tell that she was going to be a real beauty when she was older.

Narcissa adjusted her new daughter in her arms, getting a firmer grip on her. "Hello, little one," she said, softly. "What am I going to call you?"

The child gurgled and reached out a hand toward her mother. Narcissa gave her a finger and the infant grasped onto it in her small hand. Narcissa stared down at her child's face, thinking hard on a name. During the long months of her own pregnancy she and her husband had only thought of male names, never knowing they would be getting a girl instead.

And then, out of nowhere, it hit her. Smiling, Narcissa looked down into her daughters eyes. "Aurora," she said, tenderly, "Aurora Narcissa Malfoy."

The infant gave her mother a small smile as if agreeing with her choice.

As the midwife was making the mother and daughter more comfortable in the bed, the healer went straight for the door. Opening it the healer found a nervous husband waiting on the other side.

"Mr. Malfoy," said the Healer, smiling.

Without saying anything, Lucius Malfoy moved past the healer and entered the room. He went straight over to his wife and child. Seeing him coming the midwife straightened up from her position beside the bed. She stepped back and moved out of his way. Lucius didn't notice this. He had eyes only for his wife and the bundle she was holding in her arms.

Narcissa lifted her head from her baby, smiling at her husband. "Lucius," she said, softly.

When Lucius reached his wife's bedside Narcissa loosened the blanket around the child. Lucius then got a good look at the infant. When he was done feasting on the child's features there was a very proud look on his face and softness in his eyes.

Narcissa lifted her little girl toward her father, keeping the little one in her arms.

Not knowing it was a daughter, Lucius leaned a bit forward, asking "Have you picked out a name?"

"Yes," said Narcissa. "Aurora Narcissa Malfoy." The expression on her face was a bit apprehensive and the reason why was soon revealed.

At hearing the name Aurora, Lucius's face turned from full of pride to puzzled. "Aurora," he questioned, eyes on his wife.

Narcissa nodded, saying "Yes, a girl."

The change on her husband's face was immediate. The softness left his face and instead was replaced by anger and fury.

Narcissa became nervous when seeing this change come upon her husband. "Lucius," she said, trying to gracefully get his attention.

Lucius turned his attention away from the little one and over to his wife. Narcissa was pointing with her eyes at the spot where the healer and the midwife were standing. Without turning, Lucius looked at them. The midwife was oblivious o the change in Lucius she had eyes only for the infant. The healer was a different story. The healer was looking right at Lucius and there was a concerned expression on her face. She had obviously noticed the anger in Lucius.

Lucius composed himself. Straightening up he cleared his throat, asking "How is my wife?"

"Exhausted," answered the Healer, "with enough rest your wife will be back to full strength in only a few days."

"And the child," asked Lucius, turning slightly.

"For a full-term infant she is smaller than she is supposed to be, but, like her mother, she does seem strong," assured the Healer.

At the healers words a frown appeared on Lucius's face. That wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

Lucius puled two small bags out of his robes, handing them to the healer and the midwife. "This should suffice for your services. Now leave us," ordered Lucius. "Wait outside. I need to have a discussion with my wife."

The midwife immediately obeyed, leaving the chamber, the healer stayed behind. She said "Honestly, Mr. Malfoy, I think I should remain a bit longer."

"Are you implying that I don't know how to properly look after my wife," inquired Lucius, dangerously.

"No, of course not," said the Healer, quickly.

"Then leave," said Lucius. "I will talk with you once I have spoken with my wife."

The healer wanted to speak further against this decision, but knew it wasn't her place. "As you wish," she said, reluctantly leaving the chamber.

One the healer had left Lucius locked the door and placed a silencing spell on it. He didn't want anyone on the outside to hear what was to be said.

Now that they were the only occupants in the chamber the composure that was on his face slipped and the anger he had been repressing for the past few minutes came out full force. "I demand an explanation," shouted Lucius.

Wincing, Narcissa asked "Is something wrong, Lucius?"

"You damn well know what's wrong," snarled Lucius. "You promised me a son not a girl."

"I know that, Lucius," said Narcissa. "Don't you think I tried to give you a son?"

"You said you were sure it would be a male," said Lucius.

"I thought it was," said Narcissa.

"I needed a male heir," said Lucius, putting his hand through his hair, "not a female."

"Just because she is a girl, Lucius, does not mean she can't still be useful. Let's not forget that I can still give you a son," assured Narcissa. "Give it time."

But Lucius was shaking his head. "This child was a mistake and I intend to correct it," said Lucius, eyes hard.

At first Narcissa couldn't figure out what Lucius was saying. Suddenly realization dawned on her and an expression of horror took over her face.

"No," she said, clutching Aurora to his chest. "Lucius please…"

"I have made my decision, Narcissa," spoke Lucius firmly, a cold glint in his eyes. "This child cannot carry on the Malfoy legacy."

"That doesn't mean you have to kill her," persisted Narcissa. "Once a son is born to us then you can name him your heir. Lucius, Aurora is your firstborn."

"The Dark Lord desires loyal followers, Narcissa," said Lucius. "I can't give him that with a daughter."

"Like you, my sister is one of his inner circle. She is held in high regard to the Dark Lord. Surely there would be room for Aurora once she comes of age," said Narcissa, desperate, trying to find a way to convince her husband to let them keep their daughter.

"That would be years from now. Besides, very few women have taken the mark as it is and become Death Eaters. Your sister, Bellatrix, is the acceptation to that," said Lucius, waving his hand dismissively.

"I bear the Dark Mark," said Narcissa.

"Yes, but this is because you are my wife," said Lucius. A cold and hard expression took over his face. He knew exactly what Narcissa had been trying to get at.

"Enough of this nonsense, Narcissa," said Lucius, angrily. "My decision is final the child will die."

Narcissa just had to try one more time. "Lucius please…," began Narcissa, begging.

"It is decided," snarled Lucius. His voice was firm and there was a touch of finality in his voice. Lucius had put his foot down.

Narcissa knew that once Lucius had gotten into this state there was no changing his mind. Any remaining chance of stopping him was now in the garbage.

Narcissa slumped back against the bed, defeated. "What will we tell people," she asked. "The healer and the midwife have already seen her. They'll know we did something to get rid of her."

"Leave them to me," said Lucius. He already had a plan in mind for those two.

Narcissa sighed, asking "And what about all the others?"

"We will say that the baby was stillborn. That is didn't have a chance of taking its first breath," answered Lucius, easily. He had everything planned out.

Lucius then called for his servant. "Dobby," he called, commandingly.

A moment later their house-elf appeared in the middle of the room. It was a small creature with large, bat-like eas, bulging green eyes, along with a long, thin nose. It was wearing an old pillowcase that had rips in certain places as arm and leg holes.

"Y-yes, Master," said Dobby, voice high-pitched.

Lucius gestures toward the bundle Narcissa was holding in her arms. "I want you to take that abomination into the Forbidden Forest and leave it there," said Lucius.

Dobby's eyes widened as he looked at the baby. "The L-little Miss," stuttered Dobby, "but Master…"

Before Dobby could get another word out Lucius smacked him hard with his cane. Dobby let out a squeal as he hit the floor hard.

"How dare you question my orders," growled Lucius. "You will do as you're told!"

"Yes, M-master," stuttered Dobby, cowering. "F-forgive me, M-master."

While Lucius had called Dobby, Narcissa had been gazing silently at her child's face. She was trying to take in as much detail as possible before her daughter was taken from her forever. The baby yawned and stretched, looking ready for a good night sleep making Narcissa smile. She noticed something on the corner of the baby's blanket. There were the initials of the name of her "son".

Narcissa looked at Lucius and saw that he was busy talking at their house-elf. Her wand was lying on the bedside table. She grabbed and pointed it at the initials on the blanket. Tapping it once the initials changed into those of her daughters. They had been transfigured into A.M for Aurora Malfoy.

Narcissa had just placed her want back onto the table when she noticed Dobby moving closer to the bed. Instinctively, Narcissa turned away from Dobby and clutched Aurora tighter to her chest.

"Now, now Narcissa," said Lucius, seeing his wife's resistance. "You know it must be done."

Dobby's arms shook as he held his arms out for little Aurora, waiting for his mistress to place the child in them.

Tears were rolling down Narcissa's face as she looked down into her daughters face. "I love you, my daughter," she said, placing a soft kiss at the top of her child's head. "I'm so sorry."

Narcissa bent down and reluctantly placed the little girl into Dobby's arms Dobby moved away from the bed and looked up at his master for further orders.

"Go now," commanded Lucius.

In an instant, Dobby had Apparated out of Malfoy Manor, taking Aurora Malfoy with him.

Immediately, Narcissa placed her face in her hands. Her body was shaking with suppressed sobs.

Lucius said nothing, he just calmly moved over to the door. He took the silencing spell off of it and unlocked the door. Before he opened it Lucius turned toward his wife.

"Do not be distressed, Narcissa," said Lucius, softly. "By tomorrow this'll all be a bad dream, completely forgotten." With that Lucius left the chamber, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as Lucius had gone Narcissa completely broke down. She fell onto the bed, her body shaking uncontrollably. The sobs and tears she had tried to suppress in her husband's presence came out in full force. Her cries were filled with such pain and distress, knowing she would never see her little daughter again.

While heading down to the parlor Lucius was bearing a satisfied smile on his face. Once Lucius reached the main parlor Lucius quickly composed himself and stepped inside.

The healer and midwife were still inside waiting for him to arrive. They both stood up at his entrance.

Lucius nodded to each of them. "My wife and I thank you for your services," he said.

The healer returned his nod while the midwife smiled.

Lucius sighed, saying "It's a shame the baby was stillborn. Narcissa is so devastated by the loss of our first child."

"What are you talking about," asked the Healer, confused. "That baby may have been small, but she was perfectly healthy."

"She's right," spoke the midwife. "That baby wasn't at all stillborn."

Smirking, Lucius said "It is now." Unknown to the healer and midwife, Lucius had hidden his want up in the sleeve of his robe. Now he flexed his arm and his wand easily slid down into his hand.

The healer was the one of figure out what was happening, but she realized it too late. Before she could even pull out her wand Lucius pointed his straight at her and the midwife.

"Obliviate," shouted Lucius.

Neither the healer nor the midwife had a chance of blocking the spell in time. Compared to Lucius, their reflexes just weren't fast enough. In a matter of minutes the two of them left Malfoy Manor. These two had their memories modified. Now they had in their minds that a stillborn baby being born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, not a live one.

Elsewhere miles away a house-elf appears in the middle of the Forbidden Forest while carrying a wrapped bundle. Dobby wanted desperately to bring the child to the castle that stood at the edge of the forest, but he had to follow his Masters orders. He may have had to follow them, but his heart was his own.

Dobby found a spot in between two large roots of a tree. There was a sad look in his eyes as he put her there. "I'm sorry, Little Miss," said Dobby, softly.

Dobby then Apparated out of the area, leaving the baby there all alone.

Exposed to the elements Aurora was now faced with danger and without any kind of protection.

A gust of wind went over to the spot where Aurora was and woke her up from her slumber. Feeling the cold air on her skin she started to cry. With each time her cries weren't answered they just kept getting louder and louder, demanding for attention and food. Aurora never got her first meal from her mother's milk so she was so hungry at the moment.

Aurora's cries echoed throughout the forest. It seemed as if no one would actually come to her rescue. Fortunately, for the child, her cries were just loud enough to reach someone's ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf Princess Chapter 2

Not too far away there was a centaur moving through the forest. It was a young one. He had white-blonde hair, a palomino body, and astonishing blue eyes that were like pale sapphires. His name was Firenze.

Firenze wasn't along another centaur was with him. This one was older than Firenze was. He was known as Ronan and his red hair and beard, but below was a horse's gleaming chestnut body with a long, reddish tail.

Firenze was the one to first hear Aurora's cries. He stopped walking and instead listened carefully to the wind.

Ronan noticed his fellow centaur wasn't followed and stopped a few feet away. "What is it, Firenze," asked Rona, speaking in a deep-sorrowful voice.

"Don't you hear it," asked Firenze.

"Hear what," said Ronan.

"There's the sound of crying flowing through the air," answered Firenze.

"What crying," asked Ronan, turning and walking back over to Firenze, "I don't hear a thing."

Holding up a hand for silence, Firenze whispered "Listen."

Firenze and Ronan stood there in silence listening to the wind.

"I still don't hear anything," said Ronan, "just the rustling of the leaves by the wind."

"Wait for it," said Firenze, patiently.

There is was a sharp cry. The sound was faint, but it was still there.

"It sounds like an infant," said Ronan, surprised. "What would a baby be doing out here?"

"I don't know," said Firenze, "but I'm going to find out." With that Firenze cantered off in the direction of where the cries were coming from. Ronan was right behind him.

As Ronan and Firenze moved through the forest the cries just kept getting louder and louder. The two of them followed the trail until they reached a large tree. Firenze and Ronan shared a look, knowing the source of the crying was just around this tree. Quietly, they stepped around the side of the tree and when they reached the other end they spotted what they were looking for.

There it was, a little newborn babe. It was lying in between the roots of the tree, wrapped up in a blanket with its face streaked with tears.

"It is a child," said Ronan, astonished, eyes wide.

Firenze moved forward toward the little girl. Reaching the infant Firenze bent down on his front legs. Firenze carefully took the infant into his arms and gently lifted her up from the ground. Firenze adjusted the little one and he was now cradling the little girl, leaving her in a more comfortable position.

"What sort of person would leave such a small human out here on its own," said Ronan, moving forward to get a better look at the little one.

"One without a heart," said Firenze, looking down at the infants face. "Who would do this to you?"

The little one had no answer for him. When Firenze had picked her up she had ceased her crying. The heat of his body warming her up and his thick arm shielding her from the cold wind had calmed her. Only now her attention was elsewhere. The chill in the air had distracted her from hunger, but no more. She began squirming in Firenze's arms and making a fuss. She turned in Firenze's arms and nuzzled his chest.

Firenze chuckled and re-adjusted the infant. "There now," he said, softly, "I have nothing for you little one, but let's see if we can find you something to eat."

"She can't be taken to the herd," said Ronan, immediately. "She would never be accepted by them. Besides, we wouldn't be able to take care of her. We have none of the sustenance she requires."

Firenze's brow furrowed in deep thought while trying to think of a solution. Then it came to him and an idea came into his mind. "But I know who does," he said.

Ronan gazed into his face, curious. "What are you thinking," he asked.

"Return to the herd, Ronan," said Firenze. "I'll take things from here." He began to move away from his fellow centaur.

"Where are you taking the child," called Ronan.

"To someone who can take care of her," answered Firenze. Firenze then cantered away from his companion, holding the infant tightly in his arms.

Shaking his head, Ronan headed off in the opposite direction, going back to the herding grounds.

Firenze was going deeper and deeper into the Forbidden Forest. The trees kept getting larger and larger the deeper he took them. The one he was looking for was very secretive. She liked her privacy.

This was the wolf goddess Moro a huge white wolf. Not many people outside of the forest would see her because she would always stay in the forest unless it was necessary for her to leave it.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Firenze finally reached their destination. Firenze ducked under a bunch of low branches and was faced with Moro's den.

The place was a huge opening in the forest, somewhat of a large clearing. It was surrounded by large, dense trees. There were some inside the clearing with their branches were covering the sky with only some light breaking through. During the day there would probably be a ton of sunlight breaking through and hitting the forest floor, but right now only some light from the moon was getting in. This wasn't too surprising since it was slightly cloudy that night.

There were small pools of water all over the place even a small lake in the middle. Gere there was no way Moro or anyone else would run out of water. There were some small islands of solid ground with the water around them on the other side of the clearing. On the other end was an entrance, surrounded by three blocks of stone with one on each side and another on the top.

Firenze looked around, not seeing Moro anywhere in sight. So Moro either had to be out hunting or inside the stone structure.

Firenze began to move across the clearing and over to Moro's den. The pools were easy to cross over, Firenze just had to simply jump over them. The little lake caused a small problem. Firenze couldn't jump over it like he could do with the others. He could've walked around it, but instead of doing so he decided to wade through it. Even with his size the water was deep. I came up to his waist, covering his entire horse half.

Firenze had to hold the infant against his shoulder to make sure she wouldn't be able to get wet. The child was fussing even more now. She was squirming and letting out a small whimper. Firenze began to rub her back in a comforting manner, trying to calm her.

"Hush, little one," said Firenze, softly, "we're nearly there." His comforting words weren't going to satisfy the infant for much longer. Her hunger was really beginning to win out here.

Finally, Firenze reached solid land again. Coming out of the water he shook out his entire lower half, drying himself off. He moved forward and stopped about then feet away from the den entrance.

"Moro," called Firenze, speaking into the den, "Moro, are you there?"

At first there was silence, but then a growl could be heard coming from inside of it. "Who is there," growled a voice.

"It is I, Firenze," said Firenze, calmly, "from the centaur herds."

Movement could be heard coming from inside of the den. A few seconds later a pair of eyes could be seen glowing from inside the darkness, staring right back at him.

"Why have you come," growled the figure.

"To ask a favor of you," said Firenze. He took the squirming infant from his shoulder and held her out.

The eyes inside of the den turned to look at the infant. Moro then chose to come out of her den stepping into the moonlight. Moro was huge, bigger than all humans and most of the creatures inside of the Forbidden Forest. She had a lovely white coat that glowed in the moonlight, shining brown eyes, and two long white tails.

"Why have you brought this to me," growled Moro, softly.

"She is the favor I am asking of you," said Firenze. "I found this little one abandoned in the forest. I wanted to ask you to take her. She needs milk and my herd can't give her what she needs…but I know you can."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," said Moro.

"I know you do," persisted Firenze. "Moro…I know you've recently lost a litter of pups."

Sadness came into Moro's eyes.

Firenze continued, saying "…and I know their loss is still causing you plenty of grief, but this child will die if she doesn't get any care soon. Please, Moro."

Moro didn't say anything for a little while. She seemed to be thinking hard about what to do. Finally she turned around and began to head back into her den.

A dejected look came onto Firenze's face when he saw her go back in. "Moro," he called, you can't just…" Before Firenze could go on any further he was interrupted.

Moro stopped halfway inside. "Bring her inside," she said, flicking her tails. She then moved the rest of the way inside.

Grinning Firenze followed Moro inside of her den.

The back of the den was more open than the front. It was big enough to hold about five wolves of her size. There was moss covering the ground making it nice and soft. A spot in the corner had extra moss grouped together. It must've been her sleeping spot.

Moro proved this true by going over there and lying down while facing Firenze. "Bring her here," said Moro, gesturing to her side.

Firenze moved forward and placed the infant on the moss next to Moro. The infant let out a whimper smelling Moro's milk. She tried to squirm toward it, but wasn't close to being strong enough yet. Seeing the child was having difficulties getting there Moro used one of her back legs to gently push the babe toward it.

Once the infant felt Moro's fur she immediately latched onto a nipple. Her whimpering immediately ceased and she started suckling. This was her first meal since her birth and she was going to take in as much as her small tummy would allow.

"I take it you'll be looking after her," said Firenze, smiling. He already knew the answer to this, but he just had to ask.

"Yes," said Moro, softly. She moved her body a little to make the child more comfortable.

"Is it all right if I come by once in a while," asked Firenze. "You know to bring her some things she may need."

Moro nodded, still gazing at the infant.

"What will be her name," said Firenze, turning his gaze over to the suckling infant.

Moro had to think for a moment before the right one came to mind. "Numa," said Moro, placing her tails over the little one, providing her with extra warmth from the chill hanging in the air, "her name will be Numa."

"A fine name for the child," said Firenze, concurring with Moro's choice. "I'll take my leave." Firenze gave a bow in Moro's direction and with a final glance at the child he exited the den, leaving the two of them alone.

Moro couldn't turn her gaze from the child. Since her pups had died she had been grieving over the loss of losing them so suddenly. Now this infant had been given to her a gift to fill the voice which had been taking over her during the past days.

The infant had finished suckling and was now ready for a nice long sleep. The problem was she wasn't able to get comfortable and began to cry again.

Moro leaned down and nuzzled the little one with her nose moving her into the right position. Moro curled her body around the infant with tails stills placed over her. The child yawned, stretching her arms and settled herself in Moro's soft fur while falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

Moro placed her large head close to the child's body and she too fell into sleep.

And that's how Aurora's, newly named Numa, life began.

When Firenze returned to his herd he had originally intended on keeping my presence in the forest quiet to the other centaurs, but, unfortunately, that wasn't to be.

Ronan had gotten to the herd first and told them of what they had discovered. At first there were a handful of centaurs that wanted me to leave the forest, wanting to get rid of me. They told Firenze that he should have just not interfered although there were others who were curious about me the new inhabitant in the forest.

A small group of centaurs went to Moro's den to get a good look at this little one. Firenze was among the group going down there. Since he was there recently he was the one leading them there. When the group of centaurs reached Moro's they stayed at the edge of the trees taking a look at the sight before them.

Outside of her den Moro was lying down on her stomach, her paws crossed. I was lying in the sun in front of her. I was playing and trying to edge my way around. I wasn't strong enough to move that far yet so I wasn't making much progress.

Moro had a soft look in her eyes as she was watching my antics.

Ronan took a few steps forward, but before Ronan could move into the light Firenze put a stop to his advance.

"Wait," said Firenze.

Ronan stopped, but it was too late. When Ronan placed his hoof back onto the ground he stepped on a twig. The very sound of it snapping alerted Moro of their presence there.

Moro's head snapped up and turned in their direction. Her ears were pricked up and she was on the alert. She was staring right at the spot where they were hiding. "I know you're there," she said, slightly growling. "Show yourselves!"

Knowing there was no longer a point in hiding, Firenze stepped into the light. "It is I, Moro," said Firenze.

"Back so soon, Firenze," said Moro, a curious look on her face.

"I wouldn't have returned so soon," explained Firenze, "but there are ones who wish to meet the little ones." He gestured behind him at the other three centaurs came out of the shadows of the trees. All of them went over to Moro.

The three centaurs each gave Moro a bow. "A pleasure, Moro," said Ronan.

"The honor is mine," said Moro. Her tone was polite, but there was a bit of a warning growl there. It was heeded by all of the centaurs there.

Firenze gestures to the other three centaurs, saying "This is Ronan, Bane, and Magorian."

"Why have you come," demanded Moro, getting right to the point. She wasn't wasting time here.

The one called Bane stepped forward. "We were told you had taken on a human infant, Moro," said Bane, turning his gaze on me. "Now we can see those words were true." The look in his eyes was certainly not a friendly one as he was gazing onto my tiny body.

Noticing this Moro placed a protective paw over my body. "What's it to you," asked Moro, eyes hard although she probably already knew the answer.

Magorian seemed a bit embarrassed at this moment. There was an awkward look on his face and he seemed to be doing his best in avoiding Moro's penetrating eyes. He was looking anywhere, but at her. "Well, you see…," began Magorian, but was quickly interrupted.

"We want her out of this forest," stated Bane.

Firenze slapped a hand onto his face. Honestly, Bane wasn't really one for strategy.

Moro certainly wasn't going to take Bane's rudeness like that. "I don't see how me keeping this child is any kind of business of the centaurs," said Magorian, eyes narrowed.

"We're just concerned, Moro," said Magorian, calmly. "Humans might come into the forest looking for her. We don't want any of them wandering the inside of our lands."

"She is no danger to any of us," said Moro. "I'm sure Firenze must've told you the child was abandoned."

"That we did," said Magorian, nodding, "but we can't take that chance, we don't want to risk it."

"You might not be willing to, but I am," exclaimed Moro.

"You can't…," began Bane.

"This little one is under my care and protection," said Moro, eyes hard, "and there she shall remain." She was staring right at Bane as she said this. He returned her gaze.

"Is there no way we can change your mind," asked Magorian, eyes sad.

"This is my final decision," said Moro, firmly. "This child is mine."

In response Bane reared up onto his back legs in clear anger. "You will regret this," he bellowed.

The loudness and fury in his voice startled me. I began crying out in fear. This drew everyone's attention back over to me.

Immediately, Moro tried her best to soothe me. She gently nudged me with her nose. "Hush now, little one," she said, softly, "it's all right."

Moro then turned an angry gaze onto Bane. "Now look what you're done. You've upset her," she snarled.

Bane growled, glaring at Moro. She returned the look and both of them tensed up. Before a fight could break out between the two the other centaurs stepped in before it could occur.

Ronan stepped in front of Bane, his arms spread out wide to keep him from moving forward. "Don't do anything foolish," he warned.

Firenze was doing the same thing with Moro. "Don't do this, Moro. Don't give into your anger, not in front of the babe. You're just making her even more upset," said Firenze, gesturing toward where I was on the ground.

I was bawling my eyes out letting out heart-wrenching cries.

By Firenze's words something changed in Moro's demeanor. Her body relaxed and the tenseness left her muscles. The look on her face changed from anger to becoming soft and tender. Moro turned away from the centaurs and back over to me. Once reaching me, Moro picked me up by my blanket and placed me down in the cradle of her paws.

"There, there," she said, nuzzling me. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

While Moro was working on calming me down Magorian was dealing with Bane. "Calm yourself, Bane," said Magorian.

"But Magorian," said Bane, "We can't just let this…"

"Enough," said Magorian, "I will have no more of this. Speak further and there will be consequences." There was a no nonsense tone in his voice as these words left his mouth. Magorian meant business and would certainly act on what he said if his words weren't heeded now.

Bane seemed to sense this coming from his leader. Bane closed his mouth and bowed his head. The obeyed the command, reluctant as he was to do so.

With Bane dealt with Magorian now turned his attention back to Moro. Moro had managed to calm me some. I had completely ceased my crying and the air surrounding all of us was quiet again.

"We'll be taking our leave now," said Magorian. "Please forgive us for causing a disturbance. I hope that next time we meet it will be on better terms."

"Let's hope it will be," said Moro.

"And that maybe by then you'll have changed your mind," said Magorian. He couldn't help, but to speak these words.

"Don't dwell on the thought," said Moro, not even looking at Magorian, "it'll never happen."

There was a sad look in Magorians eyes as he gave her one last bow. He then turned and left the clearing with Ronan following him as did Bane. The latter sending the two of us one last glare he moved back into the shadows of the forest.

Firenze was the last of the centaurs to leave. He hadn't even moved from his spot. "If you will allow it," he said, "can I return and visit the child?"

While Firenze had been speaking Moro had begun unwrapping my blanket with her teeth. She wanted to give me a bath. She paused in what she was doing. Moro thought carefully about what Firenze was asking of her. As long as she had known this centaur she knew Firenze to be an extremely gentle soul. He wouldn't cause any harm to me. Moro nodded her consent and returned to her work on unraveling the blanket.

Firenze smiled at her acceptance. "Thank you," he said, bowing, "I shall return soon." With that he turned and galloped back into the forest, moving to catch up to his companions.

Moro began to lick me clean. Giggles escaped my body as her tongue touched my skin. The texture of her tongue was tickling me.

Chuckling, Moro placed a paw on me to keep me still. From that day forth Moro was my protector, my guardian, my mother and I was her daughter.

After their confrontation with Moro the centaurs knew better than to try and hurt me. They didn't try to convince Moro to get rid of me after that.

As the seasons passed by Firenze was a regular visitor to the den. When Firenze had next come to see us he brought along a small tunic along with a pair of tiny little boots made out of deer hide. It was a miracle of how he had learned to make them. All of the centaurs in the herd were male and none of them had any sort of need for clothes.

Later on I would learn that there once had been a female centaur in the herd, but she had died many years ago. This was long before I had even come into the forest. He had learned the skill of sewing from her before she had suddenly passed on into the net life. Since her death Firenze had absolutely no need to even use such a skill, but because of my arrival he now had the chance to use the knowledge of what he has learned from his teacher.

Firenze wasn't bad at it either. Somehow the tunic and boots he had made for me managed to fit on the first go. Since that day Firenze would keep making new things for me whenever I outgrew what I already had.

Overtime, as the seasons went by, I became old enough to understand what the art of sewing was. I learned the skill from him as he did from his teacher. When the time came I was making pieces of clothing of my own. Firenze had no need to make them for me anymore.

Sewing was a good skill, but it wasn't the only one I was able obtain from him. When I was strong enough, Firenze taught he how to use a bow and arrow. This one was a hard one to do and it took such a long time to actually master. The end result was worth it.

By learning how to use a bow and arrow I was able to give myself protection. I was able to leave the den more and more by myself without my mother. Mother no longer had to hunt on her own because now I was able to go with her.

As I grew up the creatures of the forest seemed to lose their hatred of me more and more with each passing season. The centaur herds were the hardest ones to break through. Most of them grew to accept me, but a handful of them like Bane remained looking at me with disdain.

With my mother's protection none dared to try to hurt me when I was in the forest. All of them knew if they tried there would be serious consequences.

While I was growing up I never went outside of the forest or anywhere close to their borders. My curiosity of what was outside kept on growing with each passing season. Each time I asked why I wasn't aloud outside my mother would say the exact same thing.

"The outside world is a dangerous place," she would say, "full of horrible and selfish creatures. You must stay here in the forest where you're safe. Do you understand, Numa?"

"Yes, Mama," I always answered.

The first time I had asked my mother this I had only just reached my sixth summer. After that my curiosity of the outside world continued to grow. Despite all of this I still obeyed my mother's wishes I never went outside of the forest or even went near its borders. I was content with my life there and didn't have any intentions to change this at all.

Unfortunately, once I reached my nineteenth winter the tranquil life I had made for myself would disappear and everything would forever change.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf Princess Chapter 3

A howl spread through the forest, but this one wasn't from Moro.

A werewolf was roaming through the forest, but this wasn't just an ordinary werewolf that lived in the forest daily. This werewolf was, also, a human with his name being Remus Lupin.

Remus was moving fast past the trees and through the bushed covering the forest floor. He was greatly enjoying the wind moving through his fur along with the adrenaline rushing in his body. Remus was having such a good night he seemed to lose track of the time. Once he realized he was too far away from Hogwarts it was too late.

Exactly when the moon set, Remus began the transformation returning to being human. It happened without warning leaving him with no time to prepare for the pain.

Remus immediately stopped his run when the whole transformation began. His paws turned back into hands and feet. His fur retracted into his body while his ears returned to their normal size along with the muzzle changing into a human mouth and nose. His eyes went back to their regular while his body returned to its normal size.

Once the transformation was completed, Remus was on all fours panting. Each time this happened both sides of the transformation took a whole lot out of him. Remus took in a few deep breaths to get his strength back.

Remus took a pair of sweatpants he'd attached to his side. Usually he would never do this he was always in a secluded room, but whenever he went to run in the forest he always had a pair attached to one of his legs. This way he wouldn't have to return back to his quarters and walk through the hall snaked while trying to get to them.

Unfortunately, for Remus, he had a very long walk to take this time.

When Remus returned to his feet he took a quick look at his surroundings. Remus knew he was in a ton of trouble. He'd traveled too far from the school, this time. Remus didn't recognize the area he was in.

Shaking his head, Remus sighed, "I've really stepped into it this time."

Closing his eyes Remus used his werewolf senses attempting to figure out where he was. He could easily hear the rustle of the wind going through the trees along with other creatures inhabiting the forest around him.

Beyond all the other sounds within his hearing, Remus could catch something else. It was the gentle sound of water moving over the earth.

Remus smiled knowing this leader could lead him to the Black Lake. It was the largest source of water in the area so he figured the flow would lead straight to it. All he needed was to locate it so he'd easily be able to find his way back to the school.

Carrying this thought in mind, Remus headed straight for the river using his unique hearing to guide his way there so he wouldn't get lost even further than he already was.

As the sun had begun to rise I was still slumbering in the den along with my mother and two brothers. A while back a lone male wolf god came into our territory mating with my mother. Not long after this occurred my mother gave birth to two male cubs and I gained some brothers. These two were still growing, only a third of my mother's size, but as big as I. In order to fit them we found it necessary to extend the den a bit, but it turned out all right in the end.

The light from the sun broke through the ceiling of the den with some of the rays landing on my face. Eyes flickering I opened them. I sat up in my bed made of moss while yawning and stretching out my arms. Looking around the den I found the rest of my family still deep in slumber. It was still far too early for any of them to be up right now.

Instead of returning to sleep I decided to go out for a bit of a hunt. Taking up my dagger, bow, and arrows I left my cloak on the ground. With it being the warm season there was no need for the cloak just yet, but once fall and winter came I would definitely need it them.

Moving carefully around my family so I wouldn't step on or wake up any of them I got closer to the entrance. I thought I was successful in my task that is until I got only within a few feet.

"And just where are you going, Numa," questioned Moro.

I stopped walking and looked behind me. Moro was awake staring at me with her eyes. By the look of things I hadn't been as quiet as I'd originally thought.

"I'm just going to do some hunting, Mother," I said. "I won't be gone long."

Moro put head back down onto her paws closing her eyes. "Very well," she sighed. "Just be back before the sun sets if you're going to be gone the whole day."

"Don't worry, Mother," I said. "I will." But my mother had already returned back to her slumber.

Smiling I left the den going over to the spring and took in a drink of water before I went out. I then left the clearing and went into the forest. I moved very quietly on the ground not wanting to frighten any potential prey away warning them of my presence. I'd been wandering around for a while when I ended up spotting a doe not too far in front of me, Being as careful as possible I moved into a position where the doe wouldn't be able to catch sight of me. I kept my prey within my line of fire.

I took an arrow and arranged it on my bow. I brought it up aiming it right at the doe waiting for it to move into the right position. The doe had absolutely no idea what was going to happen to it. A few minutes later the doe placed itself into the perfect position. I pulled back my arm preparing to release the arrow.

Just then a twig snapped breaking my concentration and making me release the arrow way too early. Unfortunately, this completely messed up my aim.

The arrow sailed right past the doe's head landing in a tree a feet behind it. Startled the doe immediately went running into the trees.

Cursing I came out of my hiding place. I wanted to chase after the doe, but it had far too much of a head start. I knew I wouldn't be able to catch it now. Instead I went over to the tree my arrow was stuck in. I pulled it out placing it back with the others.

As I was doing this I heard another branch snap. This time the sound was much closer. Whatever disturbed my hunt was now heading my way. A thought came into my head. In place of the doe I could easily replace it with a different sort of catch.

I quickly moved out of sight. I placed my bow onto my back using both of my hands to climb up the tree as fast as I could. I only stopped when I reached a large brank which was big enough to hide my entire body from prying eyes.

I took my bow and replaced the arrow I had on it. After that all I needed to do was waiting patiently for my new prey to come into view. I knew where it was going to come out. It was a pot where some bushes and trees were grouped close together. I wouldn't be able to see what it was until it completely stepped through them. As soon as it came into view I was going to shoot it.

The bushes began to sway back and forth with whatever it was came into view. Right when this happened my body just froze my eyes widening in shock.

There, standing a few feet away stood a creature that was so similar to myself, but at the same time so different.

This creature was definitely male and much bigger than I was. His chest was visible and his arms were bare. They were clearly covered in muscles and so were his legs, even though they were covered in some kind of garment. This male had sandy hair with speckles of grey. This male looked young, but not nearly close to my own age.

This male was advancing under my tree. In response I pressed my body as close as I could to the bark of the branch making sure to not be seen by this guy. During this entire process I kept my eyes locked on him. He kept on walking completely unaware of my presence there. As he was walking I was quick to realize he was heading down in the direction of the river.

I thought hard on what I was going to do next. With each passing season I had known I was the only two-legged in the forest. Now actually seeing another two-legged in the forest caught my interest. I was trying to decide on whether to follow him or not. After thinking hard about the situation I came to the decision of keeping track of him.

He was now getting farther and farther away. Instead of jumping down from the tree to follow him down on the forest floor I remained within the shelter of the trees. I kept on jumping from branch to branch while following him at a safe distance. I made sure to stay clear of any light so my shadow wouldn't give any sort of hint I was there. Whenever he stopped I would stop and whenever he'd move I would follow. I wasn't about to let this strange creature out of my sight.

After a while Remus finally came to his destination. Pushing some pushes aside he spotted it. Below him was a good sized waterfall along with a river flowing steadily from it. Smiling Remus began to carefully make his way down to the water. Immediately he knelt splashing some water onto his face. He then cupped his hands together filling his palms with water. He was so thirsty that when he brought it too his mouth he drank it up in only a few short seconds.

Remus took another load of water into his hands and brought it up to his face. Before his lips had even touched the surface he noticed something strange. The water in his hand had stilled and inside of it an image was forming. It showed a few of the trees behind him, but that wasn't what caught his attention. Behind one of these trees he noticed something or someone was standing hidden and looking down at him from the top of the ravine. He was being watched. Remus was careful not to react. He continued to bring his hands up to his mouth drinking the water from them. Remus then carefully got back up onto his feet. He turned his head a bit to look behind and then started to move away.

At the top of the ravine I'd pressed myself against the rear of the tree. I'd done this before the male could turn around and find me there. I waiting until I heard him moving again before I came out from behind the tree. Making sure I wasn't seen I climbed quietly down the slope. Once reaching the bottom I ended up in some reeds which were close to the water.

I pushed some of the reeds aside so I could get a batter look at this stranger. Only I received a surprise when I didn't find him anywhere in the vicinity no matter where I looked.

Feeling as if it was safe to come out from the reeds I moved closer to the river. Once reaching the edge I took a small drink, but kept looking over my shoulder I didn't want a predator to sneak up on me. As soon as I finished I jumped on some stones standing in the water. Carefully I took them all one step at a time jumping across. With each leap I kept searching for any signs of the stranger, but there were none.

Inside of the waterfall a figure was watching my progress across the stones.

Remus had hidden inside the confines of the waterfall sensing some sort of danger. He now had his wand out holding it at the ready. The wand was originally tucked away in one of his pockets with Remus waiting for the correct time and pounced. He jumped straight through the raging water landing on a stone on the other side with his wand pointed directly at his stalker. The fog from the waterfall made it a bit difficult for him to see, but he could still make out a shape.

The figure kneeling on the stones was slowly rising up. Whoever it was they were just standing there looking at him. Remus could see this person was holding a bow along with some arrows in their hands, but wasn't carrying them in an offensive manner.

Looks like I've got you," said Remus, smiling, smug.

At that moment there was a shift in the wind causing the fog to move away and Remus was able to get a clear look at who had been following him.

There, standing in the water, was a beautiful young woman. She was shapely as a doe with skin the color of cream. She had long white blonde hair that was just flowing down her back. He could tell that mostly her hair was straight although part of it was a big long braid. She had lips the color of blood and was staring at him with apprehensive blue-grey eyes.

She was wearing a strange and exposing garment. It consisted of a bunch of small branches grouped together on the chest area covering most of her breasts along with deer-hide which covered the upper parts of her legs and lower body.

Slowly Remus stepped down from the rock he had been standing on and began to move toward her. He had lowered his wand to his side so that it wouldn't look like he was going to hurt her.

As soon as Remus tried to get closer he noticed a change in her body language. She was starting to become nervous beginning to move away from him. Remus didn't want to scare her so he tried to keep things calm. He stretched out a hand to her trying to show that he meant no harm. This had absolutely the opposite effect of what he wanted.

She had completely gotten the wrong impression of what Remus was trying to do. At his gesture she bolted from her spot on the rocks. She moved as fast as she could back across the stones.

"No," shouted Remus, "wait! Please!" He then ran through the water trying to follow her.

Unfortunately for Remus she had too much of a head start on him. By the time he reached the shore she was already way too far ahead of him. He made an effort to try and catch up, but his efforts were futile. He couldn't see her anywhere.

Remus had only gone a few feet into the trees when he gave up. He just sighed and headed back to the river. Right now he had to return to Hogwarts and inform Dumbledore of what had occurred here. If Remus had only looked closer to his surroundings then he may have found that the girl was still in the area.

I hadn't gone that far. As soon as I'd gotten a good distance away from the stranger I immediately climbed up a tree. I was quick about it so he wouldn't be able to see where I was. I watched the stranger as he stood there trying to find me, but then turned around returning to the river while I stayed where I was. Now I needed to think about my net movie. I needed to decide on whether to return to the den, keep hunting, or to keep tracking this guy. Before I could come to a decision on my own the choice was made for me.

Somewhere in the distance a howl echoed through the forest. I recognized it immediately as belonging to my mother. It was soon joined by the voices of my brothers. It sounded like I was gone too long for their liking.

Cupping my hands around my mouth I howled right back letting them know I was on my way back. On the way my thoughts kept going back to the stranger and at the same time my anger started to grow.

By the time I returned home my brothers were wrestling in front of the den while my mother was sitting there watching them. All three caught my scent and noticed me coming as soon as I came into sight.

Out of my two brothers Brokefang was the one who spotted me first. He smirked once he noticed I wasn't carrying any meat back home with me. "Not capable of hunting, Sister," he mocked. "You assured us you would be bringing something back while you were out."

"Perhaps she was just too lazy to hunt," commented White-fang.

Brokefang and White-fang burst out laughing. They did this all the time. I knew my brothers didn't mean anything by their comments. The two of them were only playing around with me.

Getting up from her position in front of the den Moro came toward me. She knew that if I had told them I was going to bring something back with me since I normally did. So she figured that something must've occurred to prevent me from actually bringing something home to the den.

"Was there much prey in the forest today, Numa," inquired Moro.

"Yes, Mother, there was," I said, turning m head away from here. I didn't wish for her to have any warning of what was going to come next.

"Then why didn't you bring anything back," persisted Moro, eyes narrowed.

"I saw something…interesting in the forest," I said, carefully, "and it drew my attention away from the hunt."

"Oh," said Moro, intrigued, "and what exactly was this?" She was curious of what my answer would be.

"Numa," insisted Moro, "what was it?"

Bringing my head up my mother had to step back when she saw the hard and cold expression in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me there were others like me," I demanded, coldly.

Whatever my mother was expecting it certainly wasn't that.

Moro's eyes widened in shock when she heard those words come out of my mouth taking a few moments to regain her composure.

"Brokefang, White-fang," called Moro.

My brothers stopped with their wrestling and turned their attention over to our mother.

"Yes, Mother," said Brokefang.

"Since your sister didn't bring any meat back with her," said Moro, slowly, "I want you two to go out hunting. We need something to eat."

"All right, Mother," said Brokefang, turning to White-fang. "Come on, White-fang." With that Brokefang went running into the trees with White-fang following behind him.

This whole time Moro and I never took our eyes off of each other. Now that the two main distractions were gone we would be able to talk freely.

Once my brothers were out of sight Mother gestured toward the den, saying "Let's take this inside." She then turned around walking into the den. She settled down on some moss facing me.

Taking a seat, eyes hard, I said "Start explaining."

Sighing, Moro said "I was trying to keep you safe to protect you from the evil out there."

"I can understand that, Mother," I said, "but why didn't you tell me? I would've understood."

"I know that, Numa," said Moro, "but I have my reasons."

"Then tell me what they are," I demanded.

"You were happy here in the safety of the forest," said Moro, softly. "I didn't want to ruin your happiness. There were so many times I wanted to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do so."

"So all this time," I said, slowly, "when you wanted me to stay away from the borders of the forest it was to keep me away from my own kind."

"Yes," said Moro, nodding.

There was now silence between the two of us. My mother was probably ashamed of her past actions while I was just too stunned to say anything at the moment. These new pieces of information changed everything for me. Now that I knew I wasn't alone I didn't really know what to do. This put on a huge impact on my life. I got up from my bend and headed for the entrance.

"Where are you going," asked Moro, sensing my unease.

I didn't stop my steps as I headed for the entrance. "I'm going out," I stated, "I need to clear my head."

Moro opened her mouth to speak, but I beat her to it before she could even voice out one word. I knew what she was going to say so I went to reassure her.

"I just need some time alone, Mother," I said, softly. "I'll be back soon." With that I left the den and went running into the trees.

Moro had followed me out and she stood there, watching me leave. There was a sad expression in her eyes as she did so. After so many years of peace in her family things were about to change and she was beginning to think they wouldn't be for the better.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Wolf Princess Chapter 4

After a few hours of following the riven, Remus finally reached Hogwarts. The castle stood on the horizon with the sun shining off of it. He could never get tired of looking at it. On his way up to the castle Remus had to pass Hagrids hut.

Hagrid was outside with his black boarhound Fang. Fang saw Remus first and as soon as he did he immediately started to bark. This caught Hagrids attention and he stopped working on his pumpkin patch looking up to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Remus," said Hagrid, smiling, "I take it things went well last night."

"As well as can be expected," said Remus, returning Hagrids smile, "although it took me far longer to get back here. I went a lot further than I usually do when I'm in the forest."

"Really," said Hagrid, curious. "See anything interesting?"

"Yes," said Remus, slowly, "as a matter of fact I have." Hagrids words reminded him of what he'd seen in the forest. He knew he had to inform Dumbledore immediately.

Hagrid noticed the sudden change in Remus's body language. "Something wrong," he asked, concerned.

"Is Dumbledore here," asked Remus.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, confused, "he should be in his office. Why are you asking?"

"I need to talk to him. I found something in the forest I think he should know about," said Remus. He then turned and started making the rest of the way up to the castle. "You need to come, too, Hagrid, this concerns you." Remus then continued up his way and now Hagrid was following with Fang right beside him. They came in through the entrance hall and moving through the corridors came to the Headmasters office.

Since the new classes hadn't started yet there weren't any students roaming the halls. Reaching Dumbledore's office they stopped at the stone gargoyle that was standing guard in front of it. Once reaching the stone gargoyle Hagrid gave the day's password and the two of them went right up.

As soon as Remus knocked on the door a voice spoke from the other side, saying "Enter."

Pushing open the door the two of them went inside.

The Headmaster was sitting at his desk with his head bowed as he was looking over some papers. At the sound of the door opening he looked up from his work to see who had entered his office. A smile came onto Dumbledore's face when he saw who had come in. "Remus, Hagrid," he said, softly, "what a pleasant surprise. I assume the transformation went as usual, Remus?"

Nodding, Remus said "Yes, Headmaster, but that is not why I have come. Something…has happened." The tone of voice that Remus spoke in is what caught Dumbledore's attention.

"Were you..," he began, but was interrupted.

"No, it was nothing like that," reassured Remus. He'd caught the meaning in Dumbledore's words and quickly reassured him he wasn't hurt in any way at all.

"Then what has happened," asked Dumbledore, a curious expression on his face.

Hagrid was, also listening closely to what was being said. He was very curious to know what Remus had seen while he was in the forest.

Remus then started to explain himself. "I never usually spend my time in the forest during the time of the full moon. I had always spent it in the shrieking shack, my office or quarters. But whenever I do go into the Forbidden Forest I never go too far. This time the wolf in me had more control and took me further into the Forbidden Forest. Not long after the sun rose and I transformed back into a human I saw something I didn't expect."

"Oh," said Dumbledore, moving his papers to the side, "and what was that?"

Instead of answering Dumbledore, Remus turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid, you know the Forbidden Forest better than anyone here, correct?"

"Sure do," said Hagrid, looking a bit flattered by Remus's words.

"Then you would know what creatures were living in the forest and if something was out of place," said Remus.

Curiosity growing, Hagrid said "I suppose so."

"What is this about, Remus," asked Dumbledore.

Remus turned his attention away from Hagrid and back over to the Headmaster. "When I was in the forest I found a young woman," he said.

This caught other occupants in the room by some surprise. Hagrid looked downright shocked. He obviously didn't know anything about this.

The expression on Dumbledore's face changed very quickly when he heard this new development. It changed from being soft to serious. "Was she a muggle or someone of magical blood," he asked, immediately.

Shrugging, Remus said "I'm not sure. I didn't really have a chance to ask her. She ran off before I could even speak to her. I'm afraid I may have frightened her. I thought she was something dangerous so I pointed my wand at her. When she ran off I tried to follow, but she was too fast for me and got away."

Dumbledore turned to Hagrid once Remus had finished speaking. "Did you know of this, Hagrid," he asked eyes serious.

Quickly shaking his head, denying it, Hagrid said "No, Professor Dumbledore, I didn't know a thing about this. I would've informed you if I had."

Dumbledore was taping his chin a thoughtful expression on his face. After a few moments he spoke. "Remus, can you remember where you saw her," he asked.

Nodding, Remus said "I could probably find my way back there. I made it here easily enough."

"Good," said Dumbledore, satisfied, "I want you to head back out and look for her. She needs to be brought to the castle."

"Is that wise, Professor," asked Hagrid. "What if she is a muggle and not a witch?"

"We will take precautions," assured Dumbledore, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand. "If she is a muggle then her memory will be modified."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," said Remus. "If she's been living in the forest then she may already know about the magical world."

Dumbledore sighed, saying "If that is so then her memory will not be modified. Now go and get some sleep. I want you at full strength before you head out again."

Remus smiled, saying "Thank you Dumbledore." Remus then turned around and head out of the Headmasters office. Since Hagrid had no other business in the Headmasters office he left too.

Once Remus and Hagrid left Dumbledore returned to his thoughts. He got up from behind his desk and went over to the window with his hands clasped behind his back. He just stood there standing at the Hogwarts grounds. After a little while Dumbledore turned away from the window and over to his phoenix. The phoenix was staring at his master from his perch.

"Strange isn't it, my friend," said Dumbledore, eyes on his familiar, "of how fast the winds of change can come upon us." Fawkes just cooed and stared at his friend with a solemn look in his eyes with no answer to actually give.

In the halls of Hogwarts Remus and Hagrid were still walking through them. Both had their thoughts wrapped up in what had been discovered. At one point Remus noticed a bit of an embarrassed look on Hagrids face. Concerned about what would make Hagrid look this way Remus tried to figure out what was exactly wrong.

"Something bothering you, Hagrid," asked Remus.

Hagrid turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I…," said Hagrid, hesitantly, "I'm ashamed with myself."

"May I ask why," inquired Remus.

"I should've known about this sooner than now," said Hagrid, bringing his hand from his neck dropping his head. "I mean I practically live inside of the Forbidden Forest."

"Don't go blaming yourself, Hagrid," said Remus, forcefully. "Any of us could've been put into your situation and still not realized she was living in the forest. She probably just kept to herself and away from this area."

Hagrid sighed, saying "I guess so, but that still doesn't explain why she hasn't tried to find others of her own kind. She has to be quite lonely in there by herself."

Shrugging, Remus said "That is something only she can tell us and probably something that we'll never know."

Hagrid and Remus then came to a split in the hallway they were moving through. Hagrid went one way still looking a bit ashamed of him while Remus went the other.

Remus was feeling a bit tired. With all of the activity that had happened in the past few hours he hadn't slept at all yet. On his way to his living quarters Remus kept going on and on in his head about what to do next. Remus had already figured that he had to return to the spot where he first spotted the girl. Other than this he didn't have any leads on how to locate her. What he really needed to do was speak to someone who truly knew the forest far more than Hagrid had…

And then it came to him. Remus stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened in realization. There was no need to go on a search for someone who carried this information. He already knew someone who did it was so obvious. Remus turned back around rushing through the corridors. It didn't take long for Remus to get to where he wanted to be. Remus came up to a classroom door and knocked. He stood there patiently waiting for a response.

"Come in," said a voice, on the other side.

Pushing open the door Remus went inside. Anyone who hadn't known they were already inside the castle would've thought they'd stepped into the Forbidden Forest. There were trees everywhere around the room with a small clearing right in the middle. Grass seemed to be growing out of the stone floor. Something had been done with the ceiling of the room to make it look like the sky of the outside. This had all been done to give the room the impression of the Forbidden Forest so that the inhabitant of the room could be more comfortable.

Remus was looking around for him now. "Firenze," he called, looking around for the centaur, "Firenze!"

"I'm here," said Firenze, the centaur came out from behind some trees moving into the light, getting right to the point, "why have you come?"

Knowing he was going to have to make this quick Remus did the same. Firenze was a very kind soul, but Remus, like many of the other teachers, knew that he didn't like to be disturbed in his rooms. Clearing his throat, Remus said "A bit of a situation has come to light. It's something that I think you may be able to help me out on."

"What kind of situation," asked Firenze, head cocked a curious look in his eyes.

Staring directly into Firenze's eyes with a hard and cold look of his own, Remus said "Earlier this morning while I was in the Forbidden Forest I ran into something quite interesting."

"What was it you found," asked Firenze, not having any clue of what was coming next.

"What I found…was a human girl," said Remus, eyes locked on Firenze's face.

Whatever Firenze was expecting to hear from Remus was not even close to what had been said. His eyes widened in shock and he seemed at a complete loss for words. By this reaction Remus immediately knew Firenze had the information he came to seek.

Firenze recovered, but the mistake had already been made. He'd given himself away far too late to correct. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he said, calmly, face completely blank of nearly all emotion.

"Oh, I think you do," said Remus. "Besides Hagrid you're the only one into this castle who knows the forest best. You've lived your entire life in that forest, Firenze. You must've seen her plenty of times."

Firenze's eyes now became as hard as stone. "No," said Firenze, voice void of any emotion, "no, I haven't." He began to move away from Remus and back into the shelter along with the shadows of the trees.

Remus needed to move fast before he lost his chance of opportunity. "I mean her no harm," he said, compellingly, "I just want to help her."

Firenze halted, but kept his back facing Remus. "And what if this person doesn't want any of the help you have to offer, Remus," said Firenze, forcefully. "What is she just wants to be left alone in peace?"

"I don't know what I'd do," admitted Remus, honest, "but I have to at least try."

For a little while there was silence, but neither one of them was willing to break it. Remus stood there staring at Frienze's back. He stood waiting there for Firenze to give him something he can use. Unfortunately the longer Remus stood there the more he began to think that Firenze wasn't going to give him the information that he required.

Remus sighed shrugging his shoulders. A moment later he looked to be giving in first turning and headed right for the door. Remus put his hand on the door and gave it a push.

"Numa," spoke Firenze.

Remus froze where was stood, his hand remaining on the door. "What did you say," he asked.

"Numa," said Firenze, softly, "her name is Numa."

Slowly Remus took his hand away from the door turning toward Firenze. Firenze did the same thing. "So you do know her," said Remus.

"Yes," said Firenze, nodding, "And I more than just know her. I'm the one who found her."

There was a bit of a pause.

"Excuse me," said Remus, "what did you just say?"

Firenze sighed, saying "You heard me. I said I was the one who found her."

"How did that come to happen," asked Remus.

Firenze knew that he was too far in to get out now. So the two of them settled down and Firenze got into the tale.

"It happened around 19 years ago," began Firenze. "It was late at night and I was moving through the forest with one of my fellow centaurs. During that time we heard the cries of a newborn baby. We followed them eventually locating the little one alone in the wilderness. She had nothing more than a small blanket wrapped around her to keep warm."

"Why didn't you take her here to Hogwarts," asked Firenze, not getting why Firenze didn't do so in the first place. "Dumbledore would've made sure she had a home and was well cared for."

"It is because I found the little one in the forest that I didn't bring her here," answered Firenze.

Remus could only look at the centaur confused still not being able to make out what Firenze was telling him.

Noticing the confusion on the face of Remus Firenze quickly explained. He said "Finding an infant alone and abandoned in the forest I came to the conclusion someone wanted the little one dead. I didn't wish to put her at risk where whoever tried to kill her would find out and attempt to do so again."

"I still think you should've brought her here," persisted Remus.

"I kept her away from humans because I thought it was the right thing to do and I still do," said Firenze.

"All right," sighed Remus, defeated, "but it's kind of hard to believe your herd would've brought her into an environment where others would want to stomp her to death?"

"Good point," said Remus, realizing the error in what he had said. "So if you didn't keep her in your herd where did you bring her?"

"Remus," said Firenze, "how familiar are you with legends involving the ancient gods of the forest?"

Scratching his chin, head tilted, Remus said "I know them well enough. I studied them a bit while I was in school."

"Then you must know about the wolf goddess Moro," said Firenze, brow raised.

"Of course," said Remus, "Moro, she's one of the most well-known out of all of the forest gods. She's the main protector or guardian of the forest. That is she's supposed to be."

"So you don't actually believe in them," said Firenze, arms crossed.

"I wouldn't precisely say that," said Remus. "The forest gods are amazing, but over the years there hasn't been much evidence to actually show that they…" Remus's eyes widened in realization and he looked back at Firenze with shock all over his face.

Firenze nodded in confirmation a slight smile coming upon his face.

It took a few moments for Remus to regain himself with this new bit of news. "You've got to be kidding me," he whispered. "You took her to Moro."

"It was the only option I had at the time," said Firenze. "She had just lost her own pups so I knew she would well be able to look after her. Over the years Moro has given her a home and kept her safe."

"I'm a bit surprise by that," said Remus, astonished. "To be honest I would've thought the other inhabitants would've tried to get rid of her."

"Oh they tried," said Firenze. "Bane, a member of my herd, tried to kill Numa as soon as he saw her. Fortunately, Moro had already gotten attached to her and wouldn't allow that to happen. Relations between Moro and my herd are peaceful, but she would've killed Bane in an instant if she made any move to harm Numa. The same thing goes for all of the other creatures in the forest. Many of them came to know that if they tried to cause Numa any harm, once they learned of her existence, then they would have Moro to contend with. Absolutely none of them wished for that."

"By the amount of information you carry, Firenze," said Remus, carefully, "you must've kept in touch with her."

"I did more than that," assured Firenze, "I helped practically raise her." A small smile appeared taking light on his lips while a chuckle escaped him. "A spirited little girl she was and a pleasure to be around. Once others in the forest got to know Numa they completely left her in peace. I provided her with things she required as she grew that Moro was unable to provide like some garments and a friend to keep her company."

"Can you tell me where I can find her," asked Remus.

Nodding, Firenze said "She lives in the heart of the Forbidden Forest with her mother and two brothers. Moro had two male pups the last time I saw her. They'll be very protective of her so you must be careful."

"Don't worry, Firenze," said Remus, "I think I can handle her."

"It would be wise to not underestimate her," warned Firenze. "she might not like it, but Numa is a lot stronger than she first appears. Also, if she tried to attack or get away from you then use her name or at least mention me. By catching her interest you'll be able to stop her. Keep your guard up she can be a handful especially when cornered."

Nodding in thanks, Remus said "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Firenze."

"Good luck," said Firenze.

"I'll keep it," said Firenze, "for something tells me I'm really going to need it." He then shut it behind him leaving Firenze all alone.

**Review Please**


End file.
